Dr and Ivy
by G.Rougeee
Summary: The story starts the same, Dr. Horrible/Billy is the same, except Penny doesn't exist instead Billy's dream girl is Ivy. After getting to know Billy she has an encounter with Dr. Horrible.
1. Ivy and Billy

Billy had seen her before, she was his dream girl, she was the only reason he came to the laundry room on these specific days. He never had the courage to talk to her, he had tried but with no luck, he had just mumbled near her and then walked away, luckily she wore her headphones allot so she didn't hear him. But today was the day. Today he was going to actually speak to her, not mumble, speak, real words. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, he noticed she had her headphones in so he would have to get her attention. He lifted his hand to tap her on the shoulder, he once again took a deep breath...and another...and another. He had stood there for almost a minute, he new people would start noticing, so he just had to do it, tap her on the shoulder, say hi, introduce himself and start a conversation, but instead he pulled his hand away from her shoulder and walked back to his laundry. He was ready to leave when someone tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry, you don't have a spare quarter do you?" He knew it was her

She had never spoken to him before, but he had heard her voice, she had been on the phone a few times before. He remembered the first time he heard her laugh, he couldn't stop smiling. She also hummed allot, along to her songs, but this was different, she was talking directly to him this time, so he had to be cool, he had to wipe the big smile he had off his face turn around to her, giver her a quarter and start a conversation. "wha..." he started, not good, not what he had planned. "What?" He asked turning to look at her, she had never been this close to him, she had once bumped into him by mistake but that was only a second. "Um, a quarter" she said smiling at him in confusion, taking the other headphone out her ear so she could hear him better. "You know, like what we use to make the machines work" she commented sarcastically with a smile. Billy laughed awkwardly and reached into his pocket pulling out a whole bag of quarters and passing it to her. "Wow" she exclaimed looking at the bag he gave her, "I only needed one but thanks" She took the bag and walked back over to her machine. Billy stared over at her trying to compose himself enough to start a conversation, once again he mumbled and mouthed words that didn't quite come out, he sighed and almost turned to walk away when she said "Catch" he caught his bag of quarters she tossed to him one handed, she smiled, "I'm Ivy by the way" She said jumping up to sit on top of one of the counters closer to him, "I know" he said lost in the surprise that she was actually talking to him. "I mean, I'm Ivy...No your Ivy, I'm Billy".

"Guess who I talked to today" Dr. Horrible said to his evil companion and best friend who gasped in return "Bad horse" He said looking hopeful, "No" Dr. Horrible said, although he wanted so badly for Bad horse to get in contact with him, he was happy that he had spoken to Ivy. "Then who?" Moist questioned, thinking for a moment then "Not Ivy?" Horrible smiled at him. "Really?" he said surprised, Horrible had spoken about her allot but never to her, he always said he would but never actually did. "What happened?" He asked taking a seat on the couch and trying to open a jar. "She asked me for a quarter" he got lost in thought thinking about how they had talked for over an hour then he had walked her to her apartment across the street from his. He was so lost in thought he had forgotten he was in the middle of talking to Moist he sat waiting patiently for him to continue, before continuing for him, "so you gave her one?" Horrible snapped out of it looking at Moist, "I gave her the whole bag" He said getting lost in thought once again, before noticing a letter, with a familiar sign on it, "Moist" He shouted.


	2. Captain Hammer

Ivy worked in a cafe down the street from her apartment, she also worked at a bar most nights. She was walking back from the cafe when she heard someone scream and brake screeching.

"You almost killed her" Ivy heard someone shout as she stumbled to get up from the garbage she had just been pushed into. When she managed to get up she saw Captain hammer holding the man she knew as Dr. Horrible by the throat, he turned to her throwing the man onto the ground. "Thank you" she said walking over to him, "Don't worry about it" He said arrogantly, Ivy wasn't a fan of arrogance and from what she had seen of him, he was riddled with it. Out the corner of her eye she saw Dr. Horrible running away holding a briefcase, "Aren't you going to go after him?" She asked, pointing at Dr. Horrible and noticing that rather than leaping into action, Captain hammer was simply leaning on the van that had almost crushed Ivy. "I'll get him another time" he said standing up from the van and moving closer to Ivy. She hadn't noticed before how tall he was, he towered over her, more than a head difference between the two of them. Ivy frowned and looked away from him. Captain Hammer bent slightly to get her eyes back to his, Ivy smiled back at him awkwardly, "Well again thank you" she started to walk away from him, when he leapt in front of her "where are you going?" he asked not moving from her path, "To work" She huffed walking around him. "here" he said walking beside her, "Let me escort you there" He smiled down at her, "that's real..." She started before being cut of by a finger to her lips, "I insist" He said as he carried on walking with her. Although Ivy was not a fan of his, he did save her life, in a way, and he did seem almost, sweet. Kind of.

Dr. Horrible watched as Ivy and Captain Hammer walked down the street, he wanted so badly the run over and split them up but he knew he had to hurry and get home, "Balls" he said as he carried on runnign down the street.

Umm.." Ivy mumbled when they finally got to the bar, "Well this is me" She smiled up at him, he had done nothing but talk about himself the whole time they were walking, she was relieved to be getting away from him. "It was a pleasure to meet you" Captain hammer said kissing her hand, "I'm sure we will meet again" He grinned down at her, she was trying her best not to roll her eyes, she slowly backed away from him and turned to go inside, "Stay out of trouble" she heard him shout before closing the door. She turned to see a stunned looking woman behind the bar, also known as her boss, "you are not going to believe what just happened" Ivy said holding her head as she thought back. "Was that Captain Hammer kissing your hand?!" Her boss shouted still stunned. Ivy rolled her eyes.


	3. Interruption

The next day Ivy went to the Laundry room, Billy was already there standing at his usual machine he smiled at her coolly when she came in, "Hey" she said walking over to use the machine next to him, "H..Hey" he replied blinking hard and carrying on with his laundry, "Whats this?" Ivy questioned looking at the bag on top of her machine. "Frozen yogurt" he said pulling out one container, "hey this is weird" he said reaching back into the bag, "I ordered one frozen yogurt and they gave me two" He looked to Ivy and smiled, "you don't happen to like frozen yogurt do you?" Ivy smiled back at him, she hadn't notice how nice his smile was until now, it was contagious, "I love it" she said, "you're kidding what a crazy random happenstance, here" he said giving the "extra" container to her.  
They both sat on the counter eating their yogurt, when Ivy asked a question Billy was dreading, "What did you do last night?" Billy choked on the spoonful he had just put in his mouth, he spluttered and coughed, "Wha..." He managed, "I.." he carried on coughing, Ivy patted him on the back, "Are you OK?" she asked looking at him worriedly, "I'm fine he replied in a higher voice than he had before. After he had managed to stop coughing he continued, "Last night" he thought for a second, "I stayed in, watched films, ate...food" He blinked nervously, "how about you?" he was dreading this bit to, "Actually, you wont believe it" she looked off into the distance, Billy tried to look as intrigued as he could even though he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Well to start with, I was almost killed" Ivy said with a laugh, "I'm sorry" Billy apologized looking down at his yogurt, "What?" Ivy questioned frowning at him, "Hmm.." Billy snapped his head up, he didn't realize he had said it out loud, "What?, I said wow. So what happened?" Ivy laughed awkwardly at him, "I was about to be hit by this van when Captain Hammer" Billy twitched at the name, "saved me" Billy managed to smile and open his eyes wide in shock when she looked to him, "Well, that was lucky" him smile fading more and more as he thought back to it. "Yeah, then he walked me to work" Billy gripped his spork too tight and it snapped in his hand, "Um, Billy" Ivy said after a few seconds, "You broke your spork" Billy looked into his hand "Oh, so I have" he laughed nerviously and took a deep breath to compose himself. "He sounds like a gentleman" Billy said bitterly through his teeth, Ivy snickered, "No, I don't think so, more like a arrogant corporate tool" She answered just as bitterly as he had. A smile appeared on Billy's face, the biggest smile he'd had all day, he had seen her and Captain Hammer walking together and looking at each other in ways he didn't want them to look at each other, so to hear her say this about him, bitterly, made him very happy. Ivy noticed the smile he was sending her way, "what?" she asked blushing under his gaze. "Thats exactly what I think of him" she mirrored his smile back at him, slowly they leaned into each other getting closer and closer when suddenly the door swung open and in walked Captain Hammer.


	4. Crushes

"Ivy" he shouted, as he ran over to her, ignoring Billy completely, who was already fuming over the fact that he had just interrupted what he had been waiting to do for months. "I bought you something" He said, pulling a bunch of flowers from behind his back and passing them to a shocked looking Ivy, "Thank you" she said smelling them as she took them out of his hand, she was surprised that he was here, let alone buying her gifts, she was also very aware of the staring crowd around her. "They're lovely" She said nervously glancing over to Billy, who was staring at Captain Hammer, she wasn't sure if they had just had an almost kiss or if she had just imagined it.  
Billy continued to glare at Captain Hammer who had failed to even look his way once. He could feel the anger inside him growing and was unsure if he could control it much longer, then he had a thought, what if Captain Hammer recognized him? He quickly had to make an excuse to leave. "Oh goodness look at my wrist, I gotta go" He jumped down from the counter, as he did Ivy's laundry beeped she walked over to the washer as Billy walked to the door but was stopped half way there. "You look horribly familiar" Captain Hammer stated as he put an arm around Billy dragging him back into the room, "One of those faces I guess" Billy replied nervously, "Is that right, Doctor" Captain Hammer said still with his arm around Billy's shoulders. Billy stared at him in shock, "You got a little crush don't you doc?" He said grinning, Billy looked over to Ivy who was sorting her clothes, she didn't look over to them and Billy was relieved, he looked back to see Captain Hammer staring after her the same way he was, then he remembered the conversation he'd had earlier, "I'd say you do as well, Captain" He said tearing himself away from his grasp, he also thought back to the almost kiss he had had with her, "And I'd say that only one of us has struck out" He said grinning.  
Captain Hammer pouted and looked to the floor, he took a few steps towards Billy, put him hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "As I'm sure you will when she finds out who you really are" Billy's grin vanished, he hated to admit it but he was right, her opinion of Dr. Horrible was probably as bad as her opinion of Captain Hammer. "I suggest you leave before I make a scene" He whispered once more before patting his shoulder and making his way over to Ivy.  
Billy turned to see him lent next to her but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He turned and left the launderette but he couldn't help looking back, he only saw Captain Hammer's face grinning slyly back at him.

Billy thought about what he should do next, he was in a good place with Ivy, they were friends and slowly becoming more. He knew she would change her mind about him completely when she found out who he really was, it was too early for that, he needed to get closer to her. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. It was a message from bad horse.


	5. Date

"Murder" Dr. Horrible said pacing the room, "would you do it, to get into the E.L.E?" He asked Moist, stopping his pacing to face him, Moist looked up at him as he started to pace once more, "look at me man, I'm Moist. At my most bad ass I make people feel like they want to take a shower". They spoke for a while, Dr. Horrible tried his best to come up with a plan to sort this dilemma he was in. He looked at the time, then swore under his breath and ran to his room to get changed, "what?" Moist questioned in shock, "Its 9" He shouted from the bedroom, Moist frowned in confusion. "So?" He said as Billy made his way passed him, "Laundry day" He stated, picking up his basket of clothes and leaving the apartment.

Billy got to the launderette to see Ivy already waiting for him with two frozen yogurts. He smiled as he watched her bobbing her head to her music. As he walked in she looked up and took her earphones out waving at him with her spork in her mouth, Billy put his clothes in his usual machine and made his way over to her. "Hey, thanks" He said as she passed him his frozen yogurt. "So how are you?" she asked, he hung his head a little thinking about how to word the predicament he was in, he couldn't tell her the actual situation but he wanted her advice,. "Well, there's this...this job that I really want and I'm qualified for it but I just can't get my foot in the door" She watched him sigh and frown, she could see how much he wanted this job, "I'm sure you will" she said waiting for him to put his head up again, she didn't like seeing him like this, he wasn't being his usual self. "I wanna do great things you know" He said looking up at her and smiling, "I want to be an achiever, like bad horse" Ivy stared at him for a second, "the thoroughbred of sin?" she asked, she knew of bad horse everyone did, not for good reasons. Billy thought for a second, "I meant... Gandhi" he said trying to shrug it off like he had not said anything. Ivy squinted her eyes at him and then softened when she saw once again how not himself he looked. "I think you're coming to the wrong person to get career advice" she laughed. Billy looked up and smiled, "you're always working, you've clearly got the motivation" Ivy let out one sharp laugh, "don't get me wrong, I love money, and the bar isn't too bad, I mean I like my boss but" She looked away for a second and thought, "At the cafe, I just, I hate my job, I hate the customers, the staff, the work" Billy laughed and she grinned with him. She sighed looking back to her yogurt, "I need a rich man" she joked, "so I can quit" she laughed and looked at Billy, he smiled and looked down, "Like Captain Hammer" he looked back up to see Ivy smiling at him, she laughed, "You know what I'd rather work for the rest of my life at that cafe then date Captain..." she stopped suddenly and stared at the door behind Billy. Billy looked behind him to see what she was staring at, "Speak of the devil" she said as they watched Captain Hammer announce himself as he entered the launderette. He walked over to Ivy, "What a pleasure it is to see you here Ivy" he said reaching out and kissing her hand, which made Billy twitch. "Yes" Ivy said retracting her hand, "how nice it is to see you, again, for the third time today" she stated sarcastically. Billy's head snapped up, "third time!" he shouted, "its 9 in the morning" he looked to Captain Hammer who was grinning at Ivy, she was trying her best to ignore him. He had been following her ever since he had saved her from the van, he had been buying her gifts and asking her out on dates more than once a day. "Ivy I have something to ask you" he said not taking his eyes off her, Ivy rolled her eyes, "I wonder what that could be" she looked over to Billy, who looked shell shocked about what was happening. "Will you go on a date with me, tonight?" He asked puffing out his chest and standing up as tall as he could. He had asked so loudly that everyone in the launderette had heard him, Ivy looked around to see most of the women holding they're chests and saying "aw" and everybody else was staring at Ivy waiting to hear what she would say. Ivy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she couldn't even look at Billy before she gave her answer. "Fine" she said with a huff, Captain Hammer's grin grow whereas Billy choked on his mouthful of yogurt, he coughed and spluttered until Captain Hammer patted him on the back, harder than he needed to. "You OK there Jimmy?" He said, Billy glared at him, "Its Billy" He manged in between coughs. "Right" he said with one last hit.

Captain Hammer said goodbye to Ivy and said he'd see her tonight, he tried to kiss her hand again but she had got up to sort her laundry, he then smiled at an angry Billy and left. Billy ran over to Ivy, "what was that about?" he practically shouted as he waved his hand frantically at the door Captain Hammer had just disappeared through, "I know" Ivy said pinching the top of her nose, "but that was like the fiftieth time he'd asked me out and everyone was staring, I panicked" she tried her best not to look at Billy, she just couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Ivy" Billy said trying to contain himself, "you hate him" he said simply, Ivy stopped what she was doing and looked to Billy, "Look it wont be a real date, he will see that I am not at all interested in him and that I am no where near his type". She walked over to the dryer with her clothes, closely followed by Billy. "And I don't hate him, he saved my life after all, I just don't want to date him" she finished, closing the dryer after filling it with her clothes. "All the things you said about him, what they're not true now?" Billy said angrily following her to the back of the launderette. Ivy was still aware of the crowd watching her, "Billy will you please just leave it" she crossed her arms and frowned at the floor, occasionally glancing at the people around her, who tried to look as though they were not staring. Billy couldn't take his eyes off her, it had taken so long for him to just speak to her and now he was losing her to his nemesis, he couldn't have that. Ivy's clothes beeped, she went to the machine to collect them, walking passed Billy, who was daydreaming, his eyes fixed on outside. She put her clothes into her basket, "Billy I'm sorry, you know I don't like him..." when she turned around Billy was gone.


	6. Head up

"Wait, stop" her boss, Bonnie, interrupted for the third time, "you're going on a date with him?" she asked for the third time. "Yes!" Ivy shouted annoyed at how hard it was to get one sentence out without being interrupted, "but its not a big deal" her boss followed her round the stock room, empty handed Ivy noticed, as Ivy carried the drinks that needed filling, "how is this not a big deal" Bonnie practically shouted at her, "you're going on a date with Captain Hammer!" Ivy knew that Bonnie's opinion of him was allot different from her own, Bonnie considered him the greatest hero ever, she didn't seem to care that he was arrogant and self involved, Ivy thought how nice it would be for her to go on the date instead. "Bonnie, I know that, but I'm neither excited or enthusiastic about it, I don't want to go" Bonnie ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, although the drinks she was holding were getting heavier by the second, "is this about that other guy, Bobby?" Ivy rolled her eyes and walked around her putting the drinks down on the counter, "It's Billy" she corrected, "why does everyone get his name wrong?" she spoke to no one in paticular. "And no its not...not really" Ivy started putting the drinks away and Bonnie joined in. Bonnie was deep in thought, she couldn't understand why anyone would prefer anybody over Captain Hammer, he was the perfect man and he had saved Ivy's life! "So you do like this other guy then?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask, Ivy's head snapped up, she had the over whelming urge to defend herself, "I didn't say that" she stated, taking the plastic box off the side, "I mean, he's sweet, he's kind, we've got allot in common and he does this thing when he blinks..." she was lost in thought, she had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room until she felt eyes burning into the side of her face, Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her. "What?" Ivy struggled under her boss's gaze, she felt very uncomfortable, "you do, you like this guy" Bonnie said opening a pack of beef jerky, Ivy jumped up onto the counter next to her and took one out the packet, she knew Bonnie wasn't going to listen to her excuses, and well, she was kind of right. "You know, in all my years..." Bonnie started before she was interrupted, "you're twenty two" Ivy stated flatly, Bonnie carried on as though she had not heard her, "I have learnt that if a man wants you, he will make it happen" Ivy thought for a second, she had a point all her exes had made the first move, although they were all exes now, maybe that was a sign. "Billy is, well, he's shy" Bonnie pouted and looked away from Ivy, this annoyed Ivy, she jumped off the counter and put her hands on her hips, "plus he has this really important job, promotion, thing, so he's really busy" she said, Bonnie looked up and smiled, "Ivy!" she said trying not too laugh, "Captain Hammer is practically a superhero" Ivy rolled her eyes once more, "He saves people and cities, he defeats bad guys, he doesn't have a day off, and yet he made time to become you're stalker" Ivy thought for a moment, she had a point, "But.." Ivy started thinking about how nervous Billy had been around her, she thought that had been a sign that he liked her and the almost kiss, she was almost one hundred percent sure she had not imagined that, well maybe eighty, but still, that's pretty high. What if he was just shy and couldn't make the first move, Ivy thought about that, "why does it have to be the man who makes it happen?" she questioned causing Bonnie to stand a bit taller thinking for a moment, "Surely it should work both ways" Bonnie looked at her and smiled, "This is why I'm single" she laughed and carried on eating her beef jerky, "I'm gonna go see Billy after work" Ivy thought aloud, Bonnie jumped up, "what about your date?!" she shouted, Ivy once again rolled her eyes, as she carried the plastic box down the stairs to get the next load of drinks, "before the date" she said, Bonnie relaxed and finished that packet.

After work Ivy walked to Billy's apartment carrying his clean clothes in his basket, all of which he had left in the launderette when he left in a hurry. She got to his door and knocked, she waited, nothing, she knocked again and waited once more, still nothing, she knocked louder and louder and waited, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, almost dropping the basket as one hand sprang to her chest, she turned to see an older lady, who was hunched and quite a bit shorter than herself. "He's not in" she stated as she walked to a door a few down from Billy's, "Want a cuppa?" the lady asked taking out a key and unlocking the door. Ivy looked to Billy's door then to the lady, Ivy slowly made her way up to the door which the lady had just disappeared through. She looked inside before entering, seemed nice enough, tidy, colorful, no warning signs. She went in, and was told to take a seat while the lady made some tea. "You must be Billy's girlfriend" she shouted from the kitchen, this took Ivy off guard, "No" she quickly shouted back, "just a friend" the lady came back into the room passing Ivy her tea, "I see" she smiled, the lady introduced herself as Georgina, she was the landlady, well her husband had been the landlord, but he had run off with his another women and left her in charge, it was all complicated and tragic. She stayed for about an hour Georgina was very easy to talk to, Ivy constantly checked the door, she couldn't see through it obviously but she couldn't stop, "Well" Ivy said standing, "I should get going, I'll catch Billy another time" she said, Ivy thanked Georgina and put her mug into the kitchen, as Ivy got to the door Georgina spoke causing her to turn, "Billy is a great man" she said smiling up at Ivy, "always pays his rent on time" she laughed a little, "he would make a fine husband" This caused Ivy to stumble backwards knocking a table and causing a bowl to go flying, luckily it didn't break, "I'm so sorry" Ivy said picking up the bowl and placing it back on the table, "I" Ivy started "I...I'm sorry" she mumbled turning to leave once more when she stood on something, it was a key, she bent down and picked it up, "Oh that's the Skeleton key" said Georgina taking it off Ivy, "opens every door in this building, don't want to loose that" she put the key back into the bowl and smiled once more at a still shocked Ivy. Ivy managed to thank her once more and left.  
She had gotten to the stairs when she realized she was holding Billy's clothes, when she should have left them with Georgina, she turned to go back but stopped, "If I keep them, then I have an excuse to see him" she thought, she turned once more to go down the stairs when she bumped hard into someone, the clothes went flying as did both the people. Ivy fell back, "For fu..." she started before realizing it was Billy she had banged into. He was holding the banister to save himself from falling down the stairs. "Oh Billy" she shouted as she jumped to her feet, "I'm sorry, that was my fault" she stated.  
Billy was shocked that she was here, at his apartment, well, in the building. He was even more stunned when he saw the clothes on the floor, not because they were there but because he could see a certain white jacket, the one he wore to become Dr. Horrible. He hadn't realized he had put it in the basket, he would not have dared take it to the launderette knowing Ivy was there, but he had and know it was in plain sight just behind Ivy, who had been catapolted back but was now up and retrieving his clothes. Billy sprang forward when he saw her reach for something close to the jacket. "No" he shouting causing Ivy to jump and look to him, she stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Um...no, it was mine, my fault, that you...we banged...banged! into eachother" he mumbled, making his was around Ivy to retrieve the jacket, picking up other clothes around it so he could disguise what he was holding. Once everything was picked up Ivy passed Billy his basket so he could put the clothes he was holding into it, he did and appologised once more for bumping into her. He was even more stunned when he saw the clothes on the floor, not because they were there but because he could see a certain white jacket, the one he wore to become Dr. Horrible. He hadn't realized he had put it in the basket, he would not have dared take it to the launderette knowing Ivy was there, but he had and know it was in plain sight just behind Ivy, who had been catapolted back but was now up and retrieving his clothes. Billy sprang forward when he saw her reach for something close to the jacket. "No" he shouting causing Ivy to jump and look to him, she stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Um...no, it was mine, my fault, that you...we banged...banged! into eachother" he mumbled, making his was around Ivy to retrieve the jacket, picking up other clothes around it so he could disguise what he was holding. Once everything was picked up Ivy passed Billy his basket so he could put the clothes he was holding into it, he did and appologised once more for bumping into her. "Umm" he struggled, "I umm, I need to...do some important...things" he said looking at everything in the hall, everything but Ivy. "Oh yeah, because" Ivy said "your job, the job you want, how is that going?" Billy thought, he still couldn't think of what to do, murder was a big deal and not Billy's way at all, "Well, what they want of me is just...not my style, but I deserve it, I know I do" Billy got lost in thought, Ivy could tell he didn't want to go into detail but she wanted to help, she reached up and took his face in her hand, he looked at her for the first time since she had almost flung him down the stairs, "Keep your head up Billy buddy" she said smiling up at him, this was it, the way to tell if he liked her, all she had to do was lean in, she was about to when Billy spoke almost making her jump, "I guess you should be getting ready for your date with Captain Hammer" he said, Ivy let go of his face and looked to the ground, Billy immediately regretted what he had said, "Oh" Ivy said, trying to smile, "you're right" she looked to him although he was looking away from her, "I'll see you soon Billy" she walked off down the hall. Billy tightly shut his eyes and put his head back hitting it on the door frame, he went to call out to her but he couldn't make himself, she was already down the stairs.

Billy entered his apartment holding his clothes basket. He hadn't ment to say that, he didn't want to say or even think about her going on a date with him. He knew Ivy was sensible, he knew she disliked Captain Hammer, but he also knew that Captain Hammer had a way with people and somehow made them love him. He put his clothes down and went over to his freeze ray, it was working, or so he thought. "The wait is over" he thought, he looked at the wonderflonium he obtained in the heist, he heist he had inanvertantly intrdouced his arch nemisis and the girl of his dreams, he thought about tonight, the date she was going on with Captain Hammer, it made him sick. He snapped out of it, looking to the freeze ray, "as of tonight" he thought, "I am in the evil league of evil, if all goes according to plan"...it didn't.  
Billy got home that night after the horrible affair, he went straight to the freezer and got out an ice pack putting it to his left eye where the bruise was already visible, "Damn Captain Hammer" he said aloud wincing as the ice touched his face. He walked over to the couch but tripped over something in the middle of the floor, it was his laundry basket, he stared at it and thought about Ivy, "she'll be on that date right now" he thought and carried on to the couch.


	7. Seeing is believing

Billy thought about his failed attempt, his freeze ray needed work, he knew that. He had thought that his plan would be so great that bad horse would forget he had not murdered anyone and let him in the E.L.E anyway, but now after his humiliation, thanks to Captain Hammer, he only had one choice. Billy knew it, he didn't like it but this was what he had to do, there was no way he would stop now, he was so close. He decided to go for a walk.

Ivy was getting ready for her date, she wasn't going to dress up for him, she was wearing high waisted black jeans and a tucked in beige blouse, she had her long red hair in a bun with a plait twisted around it, she wore her hair like this allot, she had to wear it up for work. She didn't want to look like she was making allot of effort for him. She couldn't help but going over what had happened with Billy that afternoon, he was different, Ivy had thought he liked her, maybe in a way more than friendship but now she thought she must have read the signs wrong. Her thoughts of Billy were interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

Billy was walking, not paying attention to where he was going, just walking. He was still holding his ice pack to his eye, receiving a few odd looks from passer by's but he was not paying attention, not to anything, he was too deep in thought. He stopped suddenly realizing where he was, it was the restaurant where Ivy's date was taking place, he didn't want to look through the window but he couldn't walk away, he slowly walked closer to the window peering through until he saw them, sitting opposite each other at the far end of the restaurant but the only thing Billy could see was Ivy, not the fact that she hadn't dressed up or hadn't worn her hair any different from an ordinary day at work, but the fact that she was laughing, not just smiling or chuckling but full on throwing her head back, laughing. Billy twitched in anger as he balled his free hand into a fist. He backed away slowly from the window throwing the ice pack on the floor. He headed home, banging into people who didn't move from his path, his hands still balled in fists, people yelled at him as he banged into shoulders and bombarded people out his way. He got to his apartment block but he didn't go in, instead he turned to look behind him at Ivy's apartment, he stayed by his apartment staring over at Ivy's and waited. After half an hour he saw two figures walking towards her building, he knew it was Captain Hammer and Ivy, he couldn't take his eyes off them. He lost sight of them behind a tree so he moved to view them, as he moved over he saw what he was dreading, they were kissing. Billy quickly turned away from them and faced the door putting his forehead to it and banging it with his fist. The anger built in him and he decided from that moment that murder was not going to be as hard as he once thought.

Ivy opened the door to Captain Hammer, she noticed how handsome he looked, not her typical type but attractive none the less, he gave her the flowers he had for her, she thanked him and put them in a vase before they left. He complimented her but that was the extent of the niceties from him. He spoke of nothing but himself, as Ivy had expected. When they got to the restaurant, he ordered for her, he also ordered a bottle of wine, Ivy was annoyed he had spoken for her but relived for the alcohol, she was sure she needed it to get through this date. Ivy tried a few times to get a word in but was interrupted each time, she sat eating her food and day dreaming about where she would rather be, which was anywhere but here. Ivy wasn't looking at the man in front of her, she was admiring a picture on the wall until he went to reach for his drink and accidentally spilled it on himself, it was red wine. He scraped his chair back and jumped, swearing under his breath. Ivy hid a laugh, but then realized she didn't know why, why would she try and be polite to the man that had made no effort to be to her, the man who had none stop spoke about himself, not asking any questions to Ivy and had not made any effort to close his mouth while chewing. Captain Hammer grabbed his napkin and leaned over to wet it, as he did no knocked part of his hot food into his leap, causing him to jump once more, Ivy couldn't hold it in anymore she through her head back laughing loudly as people around them stared. Captain Hammer snapped his head up angrily, he saw Ivy laughing at him, "Its not funny" he shouted at her, wetting the napkin and frantically trying to remove the stains from his white shirt, the waitress came up to the table, "Is everything OK?" she asked looking confused at what was going on, "No, we're done here" he said putting the food from his lap into the plate and pushing it to the waitress, she took his plate and Ivy's without looking her way, she just smiled at Captain Hammer, who eventually looked up from his crouch but only the ogle the waitress. Ivy downed her wine as Captain Hammer got up to leave, after the owner of the restaurant had come over to the table to tell them the meal was free because Captain Hammer was such a great man, Ivy couldn't help but notice it seemed rehearsed. They left the restaurant and headed home. "My apologies for..." Captain Hammer said, indicating to his wrecked shirt, then sticking out his chest and retaining his posture, "The table was clearly on an angle" he said, "I shall be sure to make a complaint". Ivy stifled a laugh. When they got to hers Captain Hammer followed her to the door, he was getting too close in Ivy's opinion as she searched through her bag for her keys. She realized she might be giving the impression that she was going to invite him in, she quickly turned around getting some space between them, she stuck out her hand to shake his, "Thank you, for tonight" she said, she was expecting him to shake her hand but instead he took her face in his hand and kissed her, she was shocked, she put her hands to his chest pushing him away, she was angry, so angry that her hand swung of its own accord into his face. He was just as shocked as she was when he had kissed her, he had never had that reaction for a women, usually they fell at his feet but this one was different. "I..." he started "I apologize for my forwardness", he grinned cockily down at her "So you should" Ivy spat angrily, "Now goodnight" she unlocked her door and entered her apartment building without another glance at Captain Hammer.


	8. Concentration

Ivy waited in the launderette for Billy, she stared at the none opened and new completely melted Frozen yogurt in front of her, she had already finished hers. She wondered where he could be, she had already washed and dried her clothes. Her and Billy hadn't arranged to meet up but they always did on this day at this time before she started work, maybe he forgot, or maybe he was busy, Ivy wasn't sure. She took out her phone and rang him, it rang and rang but he didn't answer, it went to voice mail, she hung up. She decided she had enough time to go to drop her clothes at hers and see if he was home before she started work.

Billy knew what day it was, he was trying not to think about it, he needed to concentrate, this was it, his plans were finally coming together and his creation was almost complete. He had told Moist his plan, although he would do the killing alone, Moist was still help and he was still his friend, he heard someone knock on the door, he was expecting Moist, he just needed to finish what he was writing, he thought eventually Moist would work out it was open and let himself in, he carried on writing but the door knocked again, he sighed and went to shout out that it was open when someone shouted his name. He knew the voice instantly, it wasn't Moist. He froze and totally forgot what he was writing, he couldn't move, or speak. "You home?" Ivy shouted, he hesitantly walked over to the door quietly, he looked through the spy hole, Ivy was biting her thumb nail and looking down the hall, he had noticed she bit her nails when she was nervous or anxious. He couldn't let her in, he was dressed in his uniform, his apartment was covered in his equipment, but, he thought, even if it wasn't he couldn't let her in, getting into the E.L.E was the most important thing right now, more important than anything, and murder was the only way in so his mind had to be only on that. He walked away from the door, he picked up his pencil and carried on writing. "I hope you're not avoiding me" he heard her say behind the door, she laughed weakly, "I wish I didn't have to" he said quietly to himself.

He wouldn't answer the phone or the door to him, Ivy looked at her watch she had to get going, "I hope you're not avoiding me" she said with a laugh, although it upset her to think that he was, she hoped he just wasn't home. She walked back down the hallway when one of the doors opened, "Hello Georgina" Ivy said with a smiled, "I thought I heard your voice" Georgina said smiling up at Ivy, "You haven't't seen Billy have you?" Ivy couldn't help but ask, trying to keep her voice casual, "Well no actually, but to be honest I've only just gotten out of bed" Georgina went on to tell Ivy about how bad her sleeping habits had gotten and how she was all most nocturnal now, they carried on chit chatting until Ivy felt someone push passed her, "Sorry" the person said holding his hands up and smiling, Ivy smiled and moved into Georgina's doorway, Georgina carried on talking when Ivy suddenly realized her back was wet which was odd, she looked to the man who had just walked passed her as she did she saw Billy open the door to him.

**Reviews are very welcome!**  
**Thanks for reading! Xx**


	9. Homelessness

"He what?!" Bonnie shouted happily, talking about the kiss Captain Hammer had surprised Ivy with. Ivy had been at the café all day, she didn't get on much with anybody there, she mostly worked with two others, the man, Michael, had tried it on with Ivy, she turned him down and now things were awkward, the women, Martha, she worked with liked Michael and thought Ivy had to, so that was awkward. They weren't the only ones who work there obviously but Ivy was mostly put on shifts with them, her boss hadn't seemed to take any notice of the nastiness between them all, she didn't take much notice of anything, Ivy thought. Bonnie was different, she wasn't just a boss she was a friend and although Ivy looked forward to working at the bar she was dreading telling Bonnie about the date. Bonnie looked a lot happier than Ivy had about the situation, "What did you do?" She asked practically jumping up and down as she poured the gentleman, who had no interest in the story and was far to drunk to pay any attention, in front of her his beer. "I slapped him" Ivy stated passing a woman her cider. "What?!" Bonnie shouted causing everybody in the bar to turn and look their way and Bonnie to ignore what she was doing, Ivy stopped the tap Bonnie had been using and passed the man his drink, apologizing, although he had no idea what for, she carried on taking orders, while Bonnie stared at her, not flinching or moving out the way for Ivy she just stood with her hands on her hips. It wasn't busy, they pretty much just has their regulars, Ivy knew most of them, in fact on this night she knew them all and they knew her. It was a small and pretty well hidden bar, Bonnie's parents owned it and she had grown up there, she worked there from eighteen and then became the manager when her parents took a step back to travel. Ivy took the money, gave the change and the couple walked outside, she turned to face Bonnie, who raised her eyebrows and turned an ear to Ivy, clearly wanting an explanation. "I didn't want to kiss him, he was too forward so I slapped him" Bonnie shook her head down at Ivy, "He's Captain Hammer" she said as calmly as she could manage, then lost it "Captain Hammer!" she shouted. Ivy looked boredly at her, "I don't care if he's king of the world if I don't like them, I don't like them and if they kiss me when I don't wanna be kissed well..." she motioned a slap, Bonnie tilted her head with a half-smile, admitting defeat. Bonnie turned and served the person waiting, Firmly asking to see their ID and checking it thoroughly when they handed it over, "What about Billy?" she asked while pouring the drink, "What about him?" Ivy said leaning on the bar with her elbows and resting her head on her hands, "Well, hows that going?" Ivy thought about it, it had been fine, they were close and now he was ignoring her for unknown reasons, "I haven't seen him" Ivy said staring off into the distance, Bonnie turned to her in shock, "But its laundry day" she said looking confused, Ivy sighed and leaned off the counter, "I know, he's avoiding me" she pouted up at Bonnie who still looked confused, "How do you know? Maybe he's just busy, or maybe something happened" Ivy sighed again, "No" she said, "I know he's avoiding me because I went to his apartment banged on the door for ten minutes and he didn't answer" she started using hand gestures as she got more annoyed, "And then when he thought I was gone he answered the door to his friend" Ivy finished putting her hands on her hips and frowning up at Bonnie, "Wow" Bonnie said clearly seeing how annoyed Ivy was about the situation. "Yeah so, you know, that's how its going" Ivy huffed as she finished her rant.  
"Wow" Bonnie said again, "I know" Ivy said once again with her head in her hands, "No, wow" Bonnie said pulling Ivy away from the counter and turning her towards the door where Captain Hammer had just walked in. "Oh" Ivy said as she watched him announce himself and shake people's hands, even drunk people who had no idea who he was, he set eyes on Ivy and headed her way. "Hello Ivy" he said with a smile, "and you must be Bonnie" he said moving towards her, taking her hand and kissing it, "I..." Bonnie mumbled, not blinking or looking away from him, "I'm Bonnie" she managed, Captain Hammer tilted his head at her confused, "I, know" he said giving her back her hand, even though she was trying to cling on to him. He walked back to Ivy, who was not looking at him, she stayed stood behind to bar with her arms crossed, "Bonnie" he started, making her jump although she had not taken her eyes of him for a second, "I must ask a favor of you" Bonnie waked around the bar and in his directed, "Anything" she said, Ivy rolled her eyes and turned her mouth to the side. "I am holding an event for homeless...ness" he said taking his eyes off Ivy to look to Bonnie and jumping when he realized how close she was to him, "a building not far from here is going to be taken down to make way for a car park, but my hope is that it can be made into a shelter for the hopeless" he smiled down at Bonnie, after taking a step back from her. "Homeless" Ivy corrected, "Indeed, people without homes Ivy, pay attention" he snapped clearly unaware of his mistake, Ivy huffed angrily at him, "Why are _you_ doing this? You don't have any interest in the homeless and why do you need Bonnie?" Ivy questioned, confused. "Captain Hammer took a few steps up to the bar and closer to Ivy, "You may not know how bad the homelessness problem is, but I do" he veered off from the bar, getting everyone sober enough to pick their heads up from the tables attention. "Everyday I am out there defending our streets" he continued his speech, "Everyday I see the poor, poor people, cold, hungry...smelly" Ivy could not believe how many people seemed to be so interested, drunk or sober, they all stopped and listened to him, what Ivy could believe less was that this was Captain Hammer saying these things, he seemed to really, well, care. "Something must be done and if no one else is willing to, then I must be that person. The person to help, end, homelessness" he finished with him hands on his hips and a big smile, "you're wonderful" Bonnie said dreamily at him, he looked down and thanked her before. He turned back to Ivy, "Why do you need Bonnie?" she questioned once more but in a more forgiving tone, "Your bar would make the perfect venue" he said turning to Bonnie, "would you be so kind as to let us hold the event here?" he asked, Bonnie was still standing too close, Ivy thought he must have been very used to it, it was making her feel uncomfortable and Bonnie wasn't even in _her_ face. "Of course" Bonnie agreed, although she would have said yes to anything he said. "Brilliant, the mayor will be in touch" he said to Bonnie. "The mayor?" Ivy said apparently the only one able the keep a level head in his presence, "Yes, I have made him aware of this problem and he is keen to help". The mayor was a great man, Ivy knew that, her problem with him was that he was lazy, Ivy thought an over haul of the system was well over due and at least some of the power should be put in different hands. But the fact that Captain Hammer had managed to get the mayor to have an event to help the town actually impressed Ivy. Captain Hammer walked over to Ivy, he handed her a leaflet for the event, "I hope you'll be there" he said quietly to her and left, but to Bonnie's dismay.

Ivy went home that night, she couldn't help thinking about Captain Hammer, had she actually had the wrong opinion of him all along? He seemed so self involved, so full of himself, I mean Ivy knew he did a lot for the town but this was different, this wasn't beating up bad guys or saving damsels in distress, this was just him, seeing people needed help, seeing others not doing anything about it and well, helping. Ivy just couldn't quite get over the fact this was the same man who she had gone on that date with. Maybe Bonnie was right, not about everything, she went into details Ivy did not want to hear, but maybe she was right about some things.

"I've done it" Dr. Horrible said to Moist who had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour ago, he woke with a start, "What?" he asked his head foggy from just waking up. "It's complete, the death ray, its..." he trailed off staring at his creation, it had taken him days, he hadn't left his apartment, but it was now finished. Moist got up and patted him on the back, "Nice work Doc" he said, "Now you've just got to work out when to use it" he said walking over to the ray admiring it. Dr. Horrible was thrilled his creation was finely complete he thought back to all the times he had failed, this wasn't going to be another one, this was his way into the E.L.E, he had created the death ray for that one purpose and he knew just who to point it at. But it had to be a big event, in front of a lot of people, so they would fear him, so they would see just who he was, every single one of them. Dr. Horrible's face fell, "What is it doc?" Moist asked, still stood by the death ray but careful not to touch it. "Ivy" Dr. Horrible answered, "When I get into the E.L.E, I wont see her again, it wouldn't work" it was something that was on his mind a lot, there would be no way he could live both lives, he had been ignoring her the best he could but he still couldn't help thinking about her, he needed to see her, before he got to use the death ray. "Tomorrow" he said, thinking aloud, "I'll go see her", Moist frowned and walked over to him, "Are you sure that's wise doc?" he asked concerned. "No" he answered, "but I need to see her, even if it is the last time".

**So...you know whats coming...**

**Please review...it will make me write faster!**

**Xx**


	10. Venue

Ivy got up and ready for work, she was relieved she was only working at the bar today, she had managed to get someone to cover her shift at the cafe, surprisingly Martha didn't jump at the chance to do Ivy a favor, so she could have the day to get the bar ready for tonight. She had thought a lot about Captain Hammer, she realized she hadn't been too harsh on him, when he had only spoken about himself and not asked Ivy anything she had got annoyed at him, when he had kissed her without her wanting him to, she slapped him, what he was doing for the homeless was great, it did make Ivy think that he was less self involved then she once thought but it didn't make her want him. She had also been thinking about Billy, he had no right to ignore her, she was angry at him. She finished getting ready and left her apartment, the bar was in walking distance so she head off down the hall, she got the the front door and realized someone was stood behind the foggy glass, she soon realized it was Billy.

Billy hesitated at the door, his hand hovered over her apartment number, he stood there for at least five minuets trying to will himself to press the buzzer, but then the door opened shocking Billy as he jumped out the way before it hit him, Ivy walked out, not looking Billy's way just walk passed him and headed down the road, "Ivy?" Billy called out, but she carried on walking, Billy walked after her, "Ivy?" he said again catching up to her, "Ivy I know you can hear and see me" he stated angrily, "Ivy, stop" he said jumping in front of her causing her to stop walking and look at him, "Oh, sorry is this not what we do now?" she asked sarcastically, "avoid each other" she then walked around him and carried on, "OK" Billy said once again jumping in front of her so she had to stop, "I haven't been avoiding you" he lied, Ivy laughed bitterly and stepped closer to him, "Really because I know you were in your apartment the other day when I was banging on the door like an idiot for ten minutes!" her face was pulled into a frown as she stared angrily up at him, with one hand on her hip. "I wasn't..." he started before he was cut off, "Don't lie to me Billy, I was still there when you let your sweaty friend in" Billy didn't know what to say he could she the anger in her eyes and it was all directed at him, it was horrible seeing her so mad, even worse to be on the receiving end of it. "I wasn't just standing in the hallway" Ivy continued realizing it may have sounded odd the way she had put it, "I was talking to Georgina, but still!" they stood in silence for a moment Ivy's eyes burned into Billy's face and he had no idea what to say, unless he told her the truth, but this wasn't the time or place to do that, "Ivy, there are a lot of things you don't know about me" Ivy looked confused, she was expecting an apology not, that. "Like what?" she asked intrigued, "I will tell you everything, Ivy I promise you that, but not now" Ivy was more confused now, and angry again, "Is this about Captain Hammer?" she hadn't meant to say that, it just kind of came out, "Captain Hammer?" Billy laughed awkwardly, "Why would this be about Captain Hammer?" He looked away from her nervously wringing his hands, he thought about the kiss he had seen, he could feel the anger building in him but he didn't want to angry, not around Ivy. "Unless, you're more involved with him than I realized" Billy said still not looking her way, his hands going straight to his hoodie pockets, another nervous habit of his. Ivy paused, he had shocked her by asking this, they had spoken a lot about Captain Hammer, Ivy never once made it sound as though she wanted anything at all to do with him, least of all to be involved with him, maybe it was because of the date but Ivy had told him her plans for that, they slightly failed but he still knew she didn't want to go. "You would know if you hadn't been ignoring me like a child" she snapped, Billy tilted his head down and looked at the floor, still with his hands in his pockets, he did infact now look like a guilty child. "and you know what I was wrong about Captain Hammer" Ivy spat angrily, taking a step closer to Billy causing him to look at her, "and I was wrong about you to" she pulled a leaflet from her bag and slapped it into Billy chest which Billy grabbed taking one hand out of his pocket, then walked around him and carried on down the street, Billy turned and watched her walk away from him, he then looked at the leaflet, he read it and smiled. This was it.


	11. Speech

"Bonnie this looks amazing" Ivy said taking her coat off and putting it on the stand. Bonnie was talking to some of the other bar staff who had come in to help, they were moving some of the furniture around, the stage had already been put up the night before and Ivy had put up some fairy lights around the front door and sign, she thought it would be a nice little extra and make it easier for people to actually find the bar. "Bonnie turned to Ivy she was smiling and practically skipped over to her, "I know, the bar has never looked so great" more fairy lights were being put around the wooden beams on the ceiling, "What can I do?" Ivy asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"Right, lunchtime" Bonnie said out of breath, Ivy panted giving her two thumbs up, everyone dispersed, Ivy and Bonnie headed for the staff room. Bonnie made them sandwiches while Ivy put the kettle on pouring two coffee's when it had boiled. "Guess who I saw today" Ivy asked passing Bonnie her horribly sweet coffee. "Captain Hammer?" Bonnie said smiling like a Cheshire cat, " seriously Bonnie do you think of anything else?" Ivy asked, Bonnie shrugged and asked Ivy who she had seen, "Billy" she said taking a bite of her sandwich, Bonnie rolled her eyes at her, "You went to his apartment again?" she asked sharply, Ivy shook her head, "no, he came to mine" Bonnie raised her eyebrows in shock, "Wow I hope he came with an apology" she said sipping her coffee. "Actually" Ivy started thinking about the odd things he had said to her, that didn't really make much sense, "It was weird, he just said there were things I didn't know about him but he was going to tell me them eventually" Bonnie frowned taking another bite of her sandwich, "that is odd" she said, Ivy shook her head again, "Anyway, as I said to him I clearly had the wrong impression about him" Ivy thought back to when she first met Billy, how close they became and how far apart they had become, why? She wasn't actually sure, Ivy was so deep in thought she didn't realize Bonnie had been speaking to her until she waved a hand in front of her face. "Sorry?" I said snapping out of her trance and looked to Bonnie who had a slight grin on her face, "I said, What do you think he is keeping from you?" Ivy took the plates and went over to the sink to wash up, while Bonnie made them each another coffee to take back to work with them, "No idea, I didn't even think he would talk to me again after avoiding me for so long".  
They went back down stairs, the others had all ready come back from lunch and gotten started, Ivy got on with everyone at the bar, there was nobody she didn't like, there wasn't a lot of them, they were like a little family. It took a few more hours to get everything done, then they all stood back and looked at what they had done, the tables were pushed neatly in a line down each side of the room, the chairs were in lines facing the stage, with a isle in the middle, the fairy lights on the ceiling were all put up, although not turned on yet, it was still light out. The back set for the stage was up, the signs for the event were up, the floor was washed, everywhere dusted, Ivy's touch. The podium was up, although the microphones were not yet in, they were coming later to do that, all in all they were done. "Has it always been this big?" Ivy questioned with a laugh, in her mind it was just a tiny bar but now it looked huge. "Oh" Bonnie said, suddenly remembering the gift she had gotten everyone, she walked over to the bar and picked up a few bags she had put behind it, each with individual names on, she handed them out, "Wow" Ivy said when she received hers, "They're great Bonnie" she held up the back t-shirt with white letters saying Bar 74 on in, that was the name Bonnie's parents gave the bar, they were married in 1974. "We're all wearing them tonight" she exclaiming jumping up and clapping her hands.

When Captain Hammer showed up to the bar that evening he was really impressed, he went straight to Ivy, who was filling a tray with drinks to give out when everyone got there, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her bar 74 top and her black apron. "Ivy this place looks amazing, thank you so much for doing this" he said smiling down at her, Ivy smiled back at him, "Don't thank me, Bonnie did pretty much everything" she walked around him to get some drinks from downstairs. Captain Hammer went over to Bonnie, "Hey, um, thank you so much for this, it looks great" He smiled down at her, she was once again stunned by his presence and stumbled over her words, "Oh, it was nothing, well not nothing, it was something, hours of something" she rambled on not thinking before she spoke, "yes well" he said looking around, "I appreciate it, a lot" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the stage with the sound people.  
Ivy had barely got up the stairs before Bonnie ran over to her almost knocking her over, although she managed to keep hold of the drinks. "Whoa" she said walking behind the bar to put the drinks away and take the ones she needed. "Whats going on?" she asked, she knew Bonnie was excited but still! "He kissed me" she whispered excitedly, Ivy looked at her in confusion, "Who?" she asked stepping closer to her so she could hear her, "Captain Hammer" she whispered again overly excited, "What?" Ivy almost shouted, before composing herself, when people walked passed, "Are you serious?" Ivy watched Captain Hammer on the stage helping the sound people setting up the equipment, he looked over their way and they both looked away pretending they were not staring, "It was only on the cheek, but still" Ivy sighed, she thought it had been a full on snog! "Bonnie" rolled her eyes as she put the drinks she needed on the tray, Bonnie sighed and looked to the stage, "I will dream about that tonight" she carried on facing the stage, Ivy pushed passed her heading for one of the tables to put the tray on for the other staff to pass around later, she grinned as she passed Bonnie, but Bonnie was too far in her trance.

The mayor had done his speech, everyone clapped as he introduced Captain Hammer, "Thank you" he said, waving his hands in a quieting motion, "I hate the homeless..." he started, Ivy stopped serving drink for a second and looked at him on stage, the pause was unbearable, she watched him flick the first card he was reading from under the pile, "..ness problem" he finished, Ivy let out a sign of relief as Captain Hammer carried on with his speech. Bonnie didn't even have a tray, she was stood near the front staring up at Captain Hammer onstage, her eyes never left him. Ivy noticed her t-shirt was a lot lower cut than the other girls.

The speech was great, Captain Hammer had everyone on his side, they all agreed to help and donate. Ivy was impressed, together Bonnie and Captain Hammer made a great team she thought, although she couldn't help but notice all the glaces her way from him, she just carried on serving the people professionally. The speech was coming to an end, Ivy stopped serving along with the others and stood listening, she stood by one of the tables to the side. "Everyone's a hero is their own..." But he didn't get to finish, suddenly a beam shot from one side of the room to the other hitting Captain Hammer, making him freeze and go lifeless, Ivy heard people screaming, she also heard a horrible, evil laugh.


	12. Warning

"Look at you people, like lambs to the slaughter" Dr. Horrible walked down the isle, he had his white hood up over his head and his googlies on, he walked around the hall looking at the people in disgust, "Why can't you see what I see, why can't you hear the lies?" He shouted pointing to the still lifeless Captain Hammer on stage, he walked up to him and smiled, "Now that your savior is still as the grave your beginning to fear me" He turned back to the people, their terrified facing staring back at him, he walked around the room laughing at the different expressions, he saw one particular girl kneeling by the stage, cowering before him, he walked closer to her, "I bring you pain" he crouched down in front of her, she looked away from him, he grabbed her face turning it back to him, "the kind you can't suffer quietly" her let her go, walking back down the isle laughing once more, "So run away" He shouted picking up the death ray and pointing it in the air, "Say it was horrible, spread the word, tell a friend" He pointed to a person hiding behind a chair, he carried on walking towards the stage, his eyes fixed on Captain Hammer, although he could see the people running scared from the corner of his eye. "Now I win, now I get everything I ever wanted" He paused before he got to the stage and turned to look around, looking for someone but he couldn't see the face he was looking for, he had to admit he was relived, he turned back to Captain Hammer, "Its Dr. Horrible's turn" he said with determination in his eyes "Head up Billy buddy" he said to himself, "No time for mercy" he took a deep breath and pointed the ray at him, "Here goes no mercy" suddenly he heard a noise from the freeze ray, "Thats not a good sound" he said turning to it, as he turned back round again a fist flew into his face, he fell to the floor and slide, the gun slipping from him grasp. Captain Hammer walked toward him, putting his foot on his chest preventing him from getting up, "A death ray?" Captain Hammer questioned, "Looks like Dr. Horrible's moving up" he smiled down at him then pointed the ray at him, "Lets see if this one works batter than the others" Dr. Horrible looked up to see his ray malfunctioning, he knew what would happen if he pulled the trigger, "Don't" he shouted putting up his hands, "I don't have time for your warnings" Captain Hammer spat as he pulled the trigger.

Ivy watched in horror as Dr. Horrible threatened the people around her, she looked around, then she saw the fire exit behind her all she had to do was move a table and she could open it, it wasn't the time to point out the the fire exits really should not have been covered. See slowly moved back behind the tables and got on all fours, she took little breaths and crawled over to the exit. She pushed the table in the way of the exit, it scrapped the floor loudly, she looked up to see Dr. Horrible on the stage close to Captain Hammer, he hadn't heard it, she pushed the handle and the door opened, she could see a group of four people not too far from her, "Hey" she called out as loud as she could, without Dr. Horrible hearing, they all stared her way, she saw how frightened they look, she gestured for them the come over and pointed to the door, the four people got the attention of others near them and they slowly crawled over to her unseen, one of the people was Nikki, a girl she worked with, "Come on" Nikki said grabbing her arm, "I need to get more people out" she said smiling, "Go, I'll be fine" she pushed Nikki through the door, she managed to get a few more people out. She looked up to see Dr. Horrible crouched down by Bonnie, she saw him grab her face, as he let go Bonnie looked over to Ivy catching her eye, Bonnie knew the bar like the back of her hand, she knew there was another exit behind the stage, they shared a look of worry at each other, but they both knew the other was going to help as many people as they could, they nodded to each other a silent agreement. A few more people got out, then suddenly everyone screamed as Dr. Horrible grabbed a gun and pointed it to the ceiling, some people ran to the door by Ivy others hid behind tables and chairs. "Now I win" Ivy heard Dr. Horrible say, she watched him walk up to the stage but he stopped and looked around, Ivy hid her head behind a table managing to hide from him, he turned back around. Ivy tried to get the remanding peoples attention but she couldn't, then she heard something, he said something, but she must have heard him wrong, he couldn't have said what she thought he said, there way no way. She watched him point the gun at Captain Hammer she stood slowly, there was nothing she could do, she couldn't get to the stage in time, "No mercy" she heard him say, then their attention went to the machine at the back, it was making odd noises. Suddenly Captain Hammer was back he knocked Dr. Horrible on his ass and sent him flying, Ivy stood, she had never been so happy to see him before. Then she watched him point the gun at Dr. Horrible, she had the most horrible feeling, surly he wasn't going to kill him, that wasn't justice, she took a step closer, see couldn't take her eyes off what was happening, she couldn't shake the feeling she had. Then as soon as his finger hit the trigger the gun exploded, Ivy was pushed back to the wall she closed her eyes and hid her face, after a minute she heard Captain Hammer screaming in pain, he held his arm shouting that he was in pain, then he ran round the back of the stage and left. Ivy looked around the room, she gasped when she saw the bodies, three of them bloodied and lifeless on the floor, those poor people, she couldn't save them, she felt the sting of guilt. She looked at the exit, she had no choice she had to go, she saw Dr. Horrible stand from the floor, she turned to run but couldn't, she felt the pain like a sudden ray of light, it took her breath away, she clung to her side as she fell to the floor.


	13. Wound

Doctor Horrible picked himself up off the floor, he looked around in shock, what had just happened? His eyes stopped on the bodies lifeless on the floor, his ray, it had done this, he hadn't pulled the trigger , he hadn't had the gun in his hands but it was still his fault. It was his fault these three people were dead. Dr. Horrible had meant for Captain Hammer to be the only fatality, he wanted to rid the world of the scum that was destroying it. But he didn't want this, he had tried to stop Captain Hammer, tried to stop him pulling the trigger, he wouldn't listen, he saw what was going to happen he just couldn't stop it. The he thought, why would he want to stop it? This is what he wanted, not exactly how he wanted it to happen but he had done what he needed to and now he was in the E.L.E, he had everything he ever wanted, he had...he stopped, his heart sank, his smile faded, he watched as she fell to the floor.

He ran to her but she stopped him, she had one arm wrapped around herself pressing hard on her side, she put the other hand out to stop Dr. Horrible from coming closer to her. "Don't" she pleaded pressing the outstretched hand back to her side, "You've killed three people already, you don't need to kill me" she took in a breath putting her head back on the wall as she felt more and more weak. "If you haven't already" she finished, grimacing in pain as she tried to pull herself up from the floor, "Ivy" Dr. Horrible shouted as he took a panicked step forward, Ivy stared at him in shock, "How do you know my name?" she questioned, she could barely see him, not only because his face was covered by his white hood and goggles but also because her eyes were blurred from tears of pain and hard to keep open. He tried to walk towards her once more but she stopped him again. He could see the pain in her eyes, the blood on her hands, the fact that she was loosing conciousness, but he also saw fear in her and it was directed at him, she was afraid of him, they both knew it, "Let me help you" He pleaded with her, his eyes mirroring the tears in hers, "No" she shouted, at best she could, she looked at the exit next to her, she knew she couldn't get out, she was too badly hurt to move. She looked at the people lying around the floor, Dr. Horrible followed her eyes to the same people, "I didn't mean to" He said quietly, Ivy laughed bitterly as she glared up at him, he hated the way she looked at him, suddenly she gasped in pain clutching her side with more force, this time Dr. Horrible didn't let her stop him, he leapt to her side, placing his hand over hers, she gasped when she realised how close he was, "You need help" he said inspecting her wound, Ivy stared at him, she could feel herself getting tired, her eyelids started to fall, "Ivy" he said as he noticed he grabbed her face turning it to him, "Stay with me, please Ivy" she could hear desperation in his voice, but why? Did he actually care? No, he must have wanted someone to tell the story of how terrifying he was, tell people that he was to be feared, but then why try and save her now? It didn't make sense, and although she couldn't see straight or stand she couldn't help but actually feel safe with him next to her and as she stared at him more and more, she couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about him, "Who are you?" she couldn't stop herself from asking, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of sirens. Ivy was surprised he hadn't ran off before now, he was staying with her, for reasons she didn't know, she heard the people shout as they came through the front door, she heard the terrified witnesses explaining what had happened, she looked to the exit, she knew they would find her not long from now, "Run" she whispered to Dr. Horrible, "What?" he asked he hadn't even flinched when they had entered the building, he couldn't leave her. "Go" Ivy said looking towards the door, she lifted his hand away from her and tried to push him away, he turned to the door stopping before he went through it, "Why?" he questioned her, she shook her head and looked away from him, Dr. Horrible heard the paramedics enter the room, he heard Ivy shout, "Over here" as he ran out the exit.

**Reviews please!**


	14. Visitors

Ivy's eyes flickered open, it took her a few seconds to establish where she was, in the hospital. She looked to her side she could just work out someone sat beside her, Billy, it must be, she opened her mouth to say his name but he spoke, "Hey look whos awake" the voice wasn't Billy's she blinked until her eyes were clear enough to make out who the figure was, it was Captain Hammer, he had his hand on her face and was stroking her cheek. She turned her head trying to make him move, she could not remember everything but she did remember seeing him run, run out on those people, the people who needed his help, the people who believed in him, who loved him, he ran out on them. Ivy could see the sling on his arm, she frown up at him, he smiled down at her, she reached up and took his hand away from her face, "You, ran" she strained to speak, trying her best to sit up before realising she couldn't. Captain Hammer looked down at his arm, "I was hurt Ivy" he looked at her as if he were a puppy dog who had misbehaved and she hated it, she hated him. "As was I" she stated, this time she did sit up, the pain rushed through her but she was too angry to care, "As were so many others" she thought back to it, she remembered the three people lying on the floor, she looked away from him, deep in thought, "Those poor people" she said, Captain Hammer kept his eyes on her, he put his hand on hers, "there was nothing I could have done" he said calmly to her, her attention snapped back to him, she tugged her hand away from him, "You could have stayed" she said before the door opened and the nurse walked in, Captain Hammer suddenly jumped up, "I must leave, take care Ivy" he looked as though he was going to bend down to kiss her but she faced away from him and said nothing, he walked towards the door putting on a pair of sunglasses, Ivy looked outside, it didn't even look sunny. "Was that...?" the nurse stared after him then shook her head, "How do you feel my dear?" she said turning her attention to her patient, "Fine" Ivy said quickly smiling weakly up at her, the nurse frowned "hmm" the nurse said as she did all the checks on Ivy, while she did the door swung open and Bonnie rushed in, flowers in hand, "Oh my god" she exclaimed running towards her, "You're alive" she shrieked once more, throwing her arms around her, Ivy stared at her in shock as did the nurse. "I would have gotten here sooner, I was here yesterday, you didn't wake up, I had to sort the club" Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she ran to Ivy placing a hand on her forehead checking her temperature, the nurse frowned at her. Ivy removed her hand from her head, "Sit down" she said lifting herself a little from her bed so she was sat up further, the nurse cleared her throat and pursed her lips at Ivy as she lectured her about her recovery. Bonnie held Ivy's hand as the nurse went on to say how long the recovery would be, how much care she would need to take and the whole slow process. When she was done the nurse turned to leave, "you'll never guess who was here" Ivy said to Bonnie, her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, "He wouldn't dare come here, after everything he did, well didn't do is more like it" she crossed her arms and shook her head, "That _was_ Captain Hammer earlier" the nurse said to herself more than the others, before opening the door, "So it is true, you _are_ his girlfriend" the two girl's heads snapped up, they glared at her, "I am not that mans girlfriend" Ivy snapped, "And do not mention his name in front of us" Bonnie finished, the nurse stood in shock, "I'm sorry its not my place" she said quickly, "But just for the record we share the same opinion of him" the girls gave her an apologetic smile, she opened the door to leave.

Billy looked around for a nurse or anyone to give him news. A nurse came out of the room he was told was Ivy's, he ran up to her. "Please tell me, is she OK?" the nurse looked confused, "I'm sorry who are you to the patient?" she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I'm..." he couldn't help looking at the door behind the nurse he just wanted to run passed her and see Ivy for himself. "a close friend" he smiled weakly at the nurse before his eyes once again went to the door, "I see" Said the nurse squinting her eyes up at him, although he wasn't even looking at her, her face softened when she saw how worried he was, "here I'll take you to her" the nurse turned around to lead him into the room when Billy grabbed her arm "NO" he shouted, the nurse looked at him in shock, he couldn't go and see her, not after what had happened, he just wanted to hear the words, she's alive and well. "Excuse me" she said releasing her arm from his grasp. "Look can you please just tell me how she is" the nurse once again squinted her eyes at him, she was confused by him but still he had the look of worry so she took a breath, "she is lucky to be alive" She said watching for his reaction. Billy's eyes went from the door to the nurse "but she is OK?" he asked seriously to the nurse, he held his breath waiting for the answer. "Yes" she smiled with the word, as did he, his eyes unconsciously making their way back to the door "but" his attention was back on the nurse "she needs time to fully recover" he nodded and looked at the ground, his guilt building back up, "now" said the nurse sharply "tell me, why will you not see he..." before she could finish he walked off, the nurse almost ran after him but her attention was forced onto the voice behind her, "Excuse me" she turned to see two police officers, "We are looking for Miss Ivy Jones".


	15. Questions

Ivy still sat in her bed, slightly loopy from the medicine, she listened to Bonnie speak of her experience from the event, she sobbed talking about her parents poor bar, it had not been harmed but it had very much been tainted. The door opened and Ivy's attention went to it although turning her head too fast made her rather dizzy, her nurse came in along with two police officers, Ivy noticed Bonnie quickly wipe her eyes and check herself in her compact mirror, the nurse walked over to Ivy, "my dear they need to ask you some questions" she said calmly, "I told them its too soon but they insist" the nurse glared at them, "Its OK" Ivy said smiling at the nurse, Bonnie looked worriedly at Ivy, although Ivy left her attention on the officers as she once more pulled herself up from the bed she kept slipping down, "I don't know how much help I'll be though, I can't remember everything" she stated. The policeman began asking his questions the lady taking notes in a pad, Ivy answered most and gave her side to the story, Bonnie had already spoken with them, she frowned a lot and took worried glances at Ivy, Ivy didn't look her way. "Right that's enough" the nurse said after almost half an hour, "One more question" the police lady said with a smooth voice, "Did you see Dr. Horrible close up?" all attention was on Ivy, she thought, "No I..." she paused, in her head she had a vision of him, he was close to her saying her name, she pictured him bending next to her, she saw his eyes in her mind, "Stay with me, please Ivy" she heard his voice speak, she knew the voice so well, it rang in her ears. ""Ivy, there are a lot of things you don't know about me" the words rang in her ears, the voice the same as the other and it fit, it made sense, "I will tell you everything, Ivy I promise you that, but not now", it couldn't be, it just couldn't. "Run" she heard the word so clearly but not in his voice, it was in hers but why? Why had she said it? Why had she told him to run, he killed those people, he almost killed her and yet she still wanted him to get away. "Ivy?" this time the voice was not in her head it was real, she looked up to see all the faces in the room staring at her in confusion, the police lady frowned at her, "What I mean is, do you know who he is or what he looks like?" she said with a gentle smile, Ivy's breath caught in her throat, she kept her eyes on the ground, "No" she said flatly, "No idea" she looked to the officers, they looked to each other and nodded, they thanked her for her help and the nurse showed them out, Ivy said she was tired and needed to sleep, Bonnie left, with some help from the nurse. Ivy closed her eyes, she could only see his face, his hood and goggles covering him but his eyes still in view, she pictured them, she couldn't get them out of her head. She fell asleep thinking about Dr. Horrible and Billy and how she knew for sure they were the same person.


	16. Homeward bound

Ivy felt weak, she wasn't used to feeling this way, she as always strong and it wasn't only her body that was weak, it was more than that, in her head she felt as though she had given up, she was happy staying in this bed for days, that's what she had done, she didn't make a fuss which was very unlike her, it had been a week now, she was getting better but she didn't want to be, she wanted to stay here and not face up to what had happened, what she had seen and what she knew. Bonnie was visiting her, she was talking away next to Ivy but Ivy was not listening to a word, she was in another world. She kept thinking of Captain Hammer running away from the people that needed him, she thought about it a lot but not as much as she thought about Billy, after hours of obsessing about him she realised, she shouldn't be thinking about him at all, she should be thinking about Dr. Horrible, she grew angry even from just picturing him, she still thought of the two separately, she didn't want to, she wanted to hate them both the same amount but if she did hate him then why was she protecting him? she knew who he was, where he lived, so she could turn him in, help him get caught, so why hadn't she when they asked her about him?

She had to do something, but first she had to make sure it was true, that she wasn't just thinking it, she was certain she was right but she needed proof and she couldn't get any led in this stupid hospital bed. She knew she would be able to get discharged if she had someone to sign for her, "Bonnie" she said interrupting her, "I need to get out of here, will you sign me out" Bonnie was shocked, Ivy hadn't said anything about wanting to leave not any time soon anyway, which had actually come as a surprise to her, Ivy was the type of person who would still come to work if her leg was hanging off. "You sure your ready to go home?" Bonnie looked worriedly at her, Ivy pulled herself up from the bed, realising it was a lot easier to do now, she hurt but no where near as much as a few days ago, "Course, can you pass me my clothes please?" Ivy said pointing to the jeans and top folded in the corner.  
The nurse came into the room shocked to find her patient stood up and half way dressed, she shut the door behind her and faced Ivy with her hands on her hips, Ivy looked to her and smiled, the nurse raised her eyebrows inquisitively, "its time to go home" she said fully putting her top on and slowly walking over to Bonnie. "I'm signing for her" Bonnie added with reassurance, Bonnie picked up her handbag and they headed for the door, "Is everything OK?" Ivy asked the nurse, she smiled at Ivy, "I'm glad you're ready to go, its not best to go home alone though" Ivy gave a reassuring smile, "I'm staying with Bonnie for a while" Ivy didn't turn to look at Bonnie but she could sense the surprised look on her face, "OK, Bonnie if you go to the front desk the will give you the forms, I'm just going to do some final checks with Ivy" Bonnie left and the nurse did her checks on Ivy, "You know" she started, "You should maybe see a psychiatrist, we have a great one here, it would help you a lot" Ivy didn't have to think about it, there was no chance, but she wanted the nurse to let her go with no fuss, "Thats sounds like a good idea" The nurse finished her checks, everything was fine, Ivy thanked the nurse for all her help, she walked to the door before the nurse spoke causing her to turn back, "Oh I forgot to say you had a visitor the other day" Ivy took a step towards her "A very odd gentleman" Ivy's eyes widened, her jaw slowly dropping, "Attractive blonde, he wouldn't come in though" Ivy stared at the floor, she didn't know what to say, he wouldn't come see her, he must have known she would figure out who he was, Ivy looked up to see the nurse staring at her oddly, "Can't think who that was" she said smiling again and thanking her once more for all her help as she left to find Bonnie.

Bonnie helped Ivy into her car and started the engine, "So I should probably have told Liz that you are coming to stay for a while but I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Liz was Bonnie's room mate, she was hard work, both of them were messy so the place often looked a state, Ivy cleaned it a lot when she was there, Bonnie and Liz didn't really get on, "She probably wont be there anyway" Bonnie continued, Liz had an on off boyfriend who she spent a lot of time with, although he spent a lot of his time with various other women. "Bonnie" Ivy said, winding the window down, it was nice to finally have fresh air, "I'm not staying with you, I need to go home" Bonnie looked at her in surprised, "but you said..." she trailed off, "I wanted them to let me go with no fuss" she stated, taking deep breaths, she felt sick but didn't want to let on. Bonnie looked to her, Ivy didn't look her way, she stared out the window, "What are you up to?" she looked at her seriously until she looked in her direction, Ivy shrugged, "nothing" she said simply, "I just want to go home" she said smiling innocently, as she planned her next move in her head.


End file.
